Catching Butterflies
by Aldira
Summary: Everywhere he goes, Harry ensnares the attention of others. That's how he gained his family and friends. But the boys at Seido seem to want something more than just friendship. Slash. Prince of Tennis, Harry Potter, and Ace of Diamond crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Yuuji Terajima(or Terajima Yuuji, depending which way you look at it), director of Ace of Diamond.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, characters may be OOC

**Catching Butterflies**

Loud clanks were heard as metal bats connected with baseballs. Sawamura gripped his own bat restlessly, shifting from one foot to the other endlessly. Gritting his teeth in agitation, he twitched and fidgeted. What he wouldn't give to stand on the mound. He knew he needed to practice batting, well aware of his subpar skills in that area.

_ But the mound… _he whined.

"You're up, Sawamura!"

"Yes!" he replied reflexively, snapping out of his thoughts. He stepped onto the base, kicking off the dust on his shoes. Swinging the bat to the side, Sawamura stayed in the ready position, eyes focusing intensely on the ball. As the pitcher reared back and leaned forward, fingers releasing the baseball, time seemed to slow down. He could see everything crystal clear. Amber eyes not breaking contact with the ball, Sawamura breathed out deeply and swung…

…before missing horrendously. The force of his swing made him lose his balance, landing on his knees with a thud. He clenched his fists in irritation, hearing the mocking laughter of Kuramochi and Miyuki behind him. He never thought he would want to do something more than pitching, but his whole body was itching to drive his fists into their faces. A dark cloud passed over his head. Yes, he'll punch them first before he'll get on the mound. He started mumbling incoherently to himself, plotting ways to complete his plan.

Laughter was heard once more, this time, more soft and kind.

"Still having trouble batting, Eijun?" A sweet voice called out.

That voice—!

Sawamura turned around, shocked, still kneeling on the ground, random patches of dirt and sweat littered all over his body from practice.

He couldn't be here! But there was no mistaking those shining, emerald eyes, narrowed in amusement, the teasing tilt of his pink lips.

"Hari?" Sawamura murmured in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ace of Diamond.

Warnings: slash, OOCness

Note: non-magic AU

**Catching Butterflies**

_Recap:_

_"Still having trouble batting, Eijun?" A sweet voice called out._

_That voice—!_

_Sawamura turned around, shocked, still kneeling on the ground, random patches of dirt and sweat littered all over his body from practice._

_He couldn't be here! But there was no mistaking those shining, emerald eyes, narrowed in amusement, the teasing tilt of his pink lips._

_"Hari?" Sawamura murmured in a daze._

* * *

"What are you looking so shocked for?" Harry raised an eyebrow, thin fingers clutching the wired diamonds of the metal fence. "You didn't think you could just move here, only half an hour away, and not have me visit you?"

Eijun stared, gaping, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "But, you, I, wha-?"

There was a split second of silence before Eijun burst into tears, quite loudly going by the winces from his teammates.

"Hari!" The pitcher flung himself at the fence, gripping the metal tightly in his fists, crocodile tears sliding down his face dramatically.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Harry managed to make out in-between Eijun's broken sobs. "I missed you so much!"

"Don't cry," Harry did his best to wipe away the tears through the holes in the fence, smiling softly at his friend's reaction. Eijun snapped his mouth shut, cutting off any more cries, but a sniffle still escaped every now and then.

"I see you're still working as hard as ever," he nodded at the baseball practice that was being held though now stood at a standstill at the new visitor.

"Of course!" Eijun practically yelled as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his uniform. "I have to keep practicing in order to go to Nationals!"

"Of course," Harry repeated, lips quirking up at Eijun's enthusiasm. Some things never change…

Eijun suddenly let out an exclamation, jarring the fence in his excitement. "Hari! Come inside! You have to show them that thing!"

"That thing?" Harry asked but walked inside nonetheless, bowing slightly to the boy holding open the gate door.

"Yeah, the thing we used to do together, to help practice your aim," Eijun grinned as he said this, already handing him a bat. He rummaged through Harry's bag, looking for one thing in particular, releasing a sound of approval as he pulled out a can of Ponta.

"But I only ever practiced with your pitching," Harry reminded Eijun, swinging the bat to and fro in order to adjust to the weight once more. It had been over a year since he last held one.

"Oh, right," Eijun bit his lip in concentration before turning to Kawakami who flinched at the unexpected attention.

"Nori-senpai! Please let me pitch this once!" Kawakami startled when the first year abruptly performed a ninety degrees bow. He shifted nervously, sending a questioning glance at the coach, and upon seeing no disagreement, gave the mitt and ball to Eijun.

"Thank you very much!" Eijun shouted, bowing once more. Kawakami sweat-dropped but nodded, walking off the mound to stand by the sidelines along with his other teammates watching with interest.

Eijun looked at the soda can in his hand, lifting his head up sharply to analyze the gathered crowd with intense eyes, stopping on a certain second year who always seemed to succeed in getting under his skin.

"Kuromochi-senpai!" Eijun called in a sing-song voice, lifting up the can. "Please hold this!"

"Eh?" The shortstop immediately protested. "Why do I have to do that?"

"No reason," Eijun snickered, tossing the can to Kuromochi who caught it with no effort. "Just hold it flat on your hand, and stand over there."

Kuromochi grumbled but did as he was told, jogging to the left infield, too curious to complain further.

"Ready, Hari?"

"I'll do my best," Harry replied, holding the bat over his shoulder, eyes sharpening under his cap.

"Here goes," Eijun said, rearing his arm back and flinging the ball forward. Harry stepped forward, swinging the bat.

And the next thing the Seido players heard was a shocked yell from Kuromochi as the can of soda was knocked out of his hand, a perfect dent in the middle made from the baseball.

* * *

It's been around eight months since I've published this, and I am sorry. *Bows lowly* I've postponed watching Ace of Diamond to watch Haikyuu, so I'm horribly outdated with what's going on in the anime and some facts have left me, so I'm pretty sure the characterization is a bit off. Thank you for reviewing despite the long wait! - Aldira~

Seraphinus: That's exactly the way I think! Harry and slash equals awesomeness! That mindset has led me to so many other fandoms.

doremishine itsuko: I actually didn't plan to have magic in this crossover…I should probably add that in a note somewhere.

ShadowRavenTricksterDedz, Lunary, Ansem56, linzi: Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
